Shinagami's death and rebirth
by Lady Selah
Summary: Sourly Heero recalled that that was only the beginning of the signs of trouble. censored would really hit the fans years later, and now Duo was dead. The Japanese ex pilot was arrested and imprisoned for life for using banned MS trying to save him.


**Fine, due to the interest (2 people) I have decided to continue the f-ing story. Are you HAPPY?! I"m going throw an iffy time in my life so I'm not guaranteeing quick updates. Hell I have plenty of stories in need of updates. So here you go Shinagami's Goddess Part DUO... Sorry couldn't't resist. I decided to develop the story more but if you haven't read the first one I don't think you'll be lost.**

**And I know I really need to use a beta, but you know, that silly fish just gets my keyboard wet and I don't like that.**

**Spell check brought to you by: YAHOO MAIL.**

**Shameful promotion: Um, I make video's on youtube now. those retarded beyond belief, I-DO-NOT-OWN-THIS-SHIT! Some artistic rich person does.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hilde it's me Duo," he called into the house after his attempts at knocking on the front door failed. "I just come to pick up some of my stuff."

There was no response, just from some where in the house he heard the distressed cries of a baby. It was little Trio Maxwell, only five months old. The way she was sounding something was wrong; terribly wrong. Hilde was a loving mother she would never leave her daughter crying in distress. Much leave her alone with out any supervision. Moving into the house, Duo found his hair standing up on end. Suppressing the sick feeling in his stomach, Duo slipped into the living room, the TV rattled on some stupid show. Another sign that something was amiss, it was not Hilde's type of programming, that woman had class.

"Hilde Chan are you here?" Duo called out tentatively.

Still no answer, the braided haired man slipped his gun out of it's holster. His body tensed ready if anyone moved out of the darkness. But in the open area of the living room dining room kitchen area mix he saw nothing. The baby cries continued from upstairs. Entering the kitchen into the kitchen he finally dared, after one finial sweep of the lower level of the house, to flick on the lights.

There he found her laying on the floor. Broken dishes scattered around her stuck to the floor in a crimson puddle. Her face was ashen, and there was no signs of life.

"Oh god Hilde." Duo chocked out once his heart began to beat again.

Rushing over to her he scooped her up into his lap. He placed his fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was faint and erratic, but the sad truth was Hilde would not last much longer. Emotional pain tore it's way through Duo as once again he realized someone he cared for was once again dying. And like always, Duo was powerless to prevent it. A moan escaped her lips before she opened her eyes. For the last time there eyes met. There was no light left in her gaze, all Hilde saw was darkness.

"D... Duo is that you?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Yeah, it's me Hilde." Duo said his voice ringing with a false cheerfulness. "I came to pick up some of my stuff, good thing I picked tonight, huh?"

"I... I want to see Trio one last time. I... I can't seem to move."

"Hilde you are not dying, don't say that." Duo laughed trying to push aside reality.

Hilde didn't respond her breath rattled in her lungs. Who was he to lie, she was dying. She was stabbed in the back twice, the fatal one being in the upper chest. The reason why she couldn't move was a second stab mark in her lower back that damaged the spine. Both wound were made by a large knife it was a miracle she lived this long. Hugging her tightly Duo fought back tears. Desperate to hang unto this last moment of his lover for as long as he could.

"I love you Hilde," Duo chocked out. "I never wanted the divorce. Please Hilde... I loved you all along."

It was to late she was gone, her breath settled to nothing. Heart broken Duo rested her on the floor. It nearly killed him to break away from her blank dead eyes. Hilde wanted to see her daughter one last time. Forcing himself to move the braided man walked up stairs and picked up their daughter. Duo felt like a corpse himself as he tried to grasp the situation. When he needed his emotions the most, Duo couldn't find any. Even as he looked at his infant daughter he felt nothing. 'Maybe', Duo thought, 'this will be just another nightmare.'

Trio's face was beat red from screaming for hours. Picking her up the braided haired man did his best to comfort her as he changed her diaper. Next he went down stairs and called Heero. No words found their way out. He just lay the cell-phone on the blood soaked floor and stared at his dead wife's body.

Who could have done that?

Heero received the call at 20:34. Picking up he heard nothing except small fits of crying from a baby. At first he thought that someone accidentally called him. Somewhere someone called to him. This was no accidental call, Heero knew something was wrong. Reluctantly the Japanese ex pilot hung up the phone, then he called the Preventors. If Duo couldn't handle the situation, he would also need back up at the Maxwell residence. Grabbing the keys to Sally's van Heero ran out the door.

Upon entering the apartment he found Duo sitting rocking his daughter in his arms. From head to foot the braided man was covered in blood. Next to him in the crimson pool. Hilde lay at his feet her eyes open staring at nothing.

"Duo did you?"

Slowly Duo's head moved back till it thunked on the counter. His bangs hid tears that made their way down his face. "The roof must be leaking." Duo chocked out; men, and boys never cried.

"Duo Maxwell?" Heero's voice held ice.

There was no answer, Duo just continued his rocking motion holding his baby tight. Abruptly Heero stormed over to the braided man. It was then he noticed another set of prints in the house. They looked familiar, sirens blared out side. Finally back up was arriving. Bending over Heero carefully took the baby from Duo. Once the weight of the baby was lifted, a soul shattering scream came from Duo as he doubled over. The agony crashing around him like a tsunami on a low laying town. It continued till all the air was out of his lungs then he lay on his side. Ignoring the gore that covered the tile.

The paramedics decided it was best to sedate Duo, and they transported him to the hospital for observation. The police initially put Duo as the main suspect was was usual, but as more evidence was found suspicion turned from Duo to one of his close buddies. It was almost to much to bare.

The foot prints would later match up to a pair of shoes Quatre was wearing. Traces of dried blood confirmed this. Blood stained clothes were found in his closet. After further digging the police found a motive for him to commit such a crime. It was discovered in the hostilities Hilde sided with the ones that sided against the Winners. A cold blooded murder done in revenge. It happened everyday.

More condemning, the time of Hilde's murder, Quatre called in stating he couldn't make it to his assigned mission. Something had "come up"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duo, you have to face it, we have a suspect for Hilde's death, you need to stop moping." Heero said coldly.

Duo looked up from his stupor. "Who?"

Heero remained silent.

"Do not FUCK with me Heero Yui!" Duo snarled picking himself up off the floor.

"Maybe not knowing will make you become the father you need to be." Heero turned and headed for the door of Duo's room. However he didn't make it far.

"Heero." The voice that came from Duo was enough to unnerve Heero.

"Promise me you won't do something retarded Maxwell."

"No promises, now goddammit tell me."

"Quatre Rebarbra Winner was arrested last night for the Murder of Hilde Maxwell."

It took all his effort to remain calm as the Japanese man's words sunk in. If it was true one of his closest friends in the world murdered his wife. Calmly he stepped around Heero and moved to leave the room. Behind him stood Heero who wished to stop Duo, but he couldn't. It was indescribable the feeling in the room, but Shingami was loose and he wanted retribution for this death. Reaching down into his shorts he grabbed his cel phone. Just as he pressed send the world flashed white then all was black. Duo watched Heero fall to the floor out cold. He couldn't have the meddling 01 pilot alert them of his arrival. Duo really wanted to meet Quatre face to face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Heero awoke he understood what happened. After all these years of being the second to last weakest punch in the group, Duo managed to blind side him and knock out. Rushing to the Preventors head quarters he found the place in a uproar. Everyone was talking about Hilde's murder and how Quatre was the main suspect, but everyone was oblivious that Duo was on a rampage. Grabbing his throbbing head Heero headed toward the receptionist. The Japanese ex pilot had to find Quatre before he was a statistic to. Innocent till proved guilty, right?

"Where's Winner I need to know now it is a matter of extreme importance." Heero hissed his words hurting his head more.

"Forth door down on the left."

Heero dashed down the hall.

"HEY SOMEONES INTERROGATING HIM NOW!" The receptionist called after him.

The skinny blond Arabic boy lay on the floor. His face bruised and his shirt already covered in blood. Duo straddled him his fist pulled back ready to strike again. The braided haired mans knuckles were busted open and blood trickled down his fist. Raising his hands, not defensively, but in show of surrender Quatre remained still under the enraged man. Eyes wide in fear he looked death in the face and waited for another fist to fall. Caught in a freeze frame moment Duo gasped for air. His own rage was beginning to strangle him. Closing his eyes shook as he pondered smashing the skinny blond's face in.

"I swear Duo I'm innocent," Quatre said his voice shaking. "But if makes you feel better about loosing Hilde go ahead beat me to death."

Those were the wrong words to say to Shinigami reborn. Another punch to the defenseless Arabic boy.

"DUO MAXWELL STOP!" Heero yelled as he grabbed Duo's braid and pulled back.

In a flash Duo twisted around and was attacking the Japanese man. Duo felt like with all his heart it was his right for retribution. There was no way they would put Quatre on trial and get fair results. No he wanted his wife's murderer to die at his hands. Even if it cost him everything. Throwing fist after fist Duo grew angrier as he realized Heero wizened up from being attacked in the phyc ward. In a flash Heero tackled Duo and slammed the ex 02 pilot into the table. This drew attention of the receptionist, Rybn, once she saw the brawl she ran to get help. By chance it was Trowa and together they man handled Duo. Growling Heero struck Duo with all his might, nearly shattering the braided haired man's jaw.

That stopped Duo's fight temporally.

Grabbing both Duo's arms Trowa and Heero dragged Duo kicking and screaming out of the interrogation room and to the showers. There Trowa cranked it on cold till the fight totally left Duo. Angerly both the ex 04 and ex 01 pilots stared at Duo. Their friend was a pathetic site. In the fight his long braid had come on done, and the cold water now plastered his blood stained clothes to his shaking body. Hissing Heero wiped the blood from the gash on his forehead.

"I think I broke some ribs."

"Don't FUCKING care, you move, and I will kill you." Heero snapped.

Duo's head slumped more forward but he remained still under the frigid water.

_**End**_

Heero's head leaned against the cold prison wall as he recalled that indeed that night Duo had broken two ribs getting slammed into the table. Two ribs and busted the knuckles on his left hand. Sourly he recalled that that was only the beginning of the signs of trouble. Shit would really hit the fans years later, and now Duo was dead. The Japanese ex pilot was arrested and imprisoned for life for using banned MS trying to save him. Relena convinced the president that Heero could never understand peace. That Heero himself, was just like the people he killed while working as a Preventor. Wufei, and Trowa, what would happen to those two? Wufei especially since he remained untouched by the situations at hand.

Raising his hands Heero looked at his shackled hands. The cuffs even covered his fists. His legs remained always chained to the bed. And when ever someone tried to visit there were plenty of guns aimed at his head. There was no escaping, a death sentence would be less torture then this.

"Yui, Heero, you have a guest." It was prison guard 34852, he didn't know the guards name, but he always had that number on him.

The next person who walked in the door was someone Heero least expected...

RELENA PEACECRAFT!

"Hello Heero, it's been awhile." Relena said sweetly.

"..."

"I came to let you know, that the president has entered Trio Maxwell into the system. After she forgets you guys she will be adopted out. There she will hopefully become a peace loving child." Relena paused futilely waiting for a response. "Any one associated with you will be banned from seeing her." Relena finished.

Momentarily Heero's face twitched hearing her words. Trio was at the age she could not simply forget everyone she ever loved. It would not be like when they lost Hilde. Indeed Trio would suffer, and maybe never get adopted out. She would remain one of the many kids in the system all her life. Or worse, like a lot of people, dead. Slowly she walked over to Heero. There gazes met in a stare down. Bending over she kissed Heero's cheek, sure no one could hear them she smiled.

"I know who really killed Hilde it was-"

Heero's blood ran cold.


End file.
